Forum:Regarding New Rules
Hi everybody, I'm new to the wiki, and wikia in general, and I just thought I'd ask about the new rules and clarify something. First of all, one of the rules confuses me: "Do not make a canon character and put them in a situation after their canon appearances." I'm not entirely sure what this means. Can somebody please explain? Secondly: "Nicknames and Titles/Ranks for a character can’t be used as an article’s name, always use their proper names." What if the character's nickname has become their proper name? My first character, Surtr, would be affected by this rule, but I chose to make that his name originally because that's how he introduces himself. The people of the Capital Wasteland do not know Surtr's "proper" name is Darius. For all intents and purposes, his name is in fact Surtr. Like Ymir of Paradise Falls, he introduces himself as and answers to Ymir. What should be done in this instance? :First, you should sign your posts with a --~~~~. :s :About "Do not make a canon character and put them in a situation after their canon appearances.", that means you should not involve main characters (Vault Dweller, Chosen One, Lone Wanderer) inside your fanon. They're too awesome to be used outside canon. Overpoweringly so. I would leave the second one to people who knows more to answer. Personally I would prefer Surtr above Darius in your case.--Reno Vercetti 04:06, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Regarding your first question, it means that you cannot take any character from the fallout canon and extend their story, basically, leave canon characters alone. The second question: Well, I guess you may leave Surtr's name Surtr, I'll make an exception for that article. Composite 4 15:23, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the answers, guys, though I'll admit I had trouble finding them. Perhaps my Wiki-Fu is truly weak, but I couldn't even see this topic after I'd posted it until I finally figured out I could find all my own articles through my profile page. Even still, though, it doesn't appear in the list of topics normally. What am I doing wrong, for future reference? Also, feel free to throw any comments and critiques about my article my way. I changed it a bit today, but in general I crave feedback as somebody who intends to (fingers-crossed) write professionally at some point. Be brutally honest.--Schneidend 06:09, 18 June 2009 (UTC) This a forum, bud, lol. Don't worry; the first time I came here, I couldn't make a heading. To find this, and for future reference, go to either: *A. Recent Changes: Only do this if the topic has been posted in recently. *B. Community > Forum > Watercooler If there's anything else you need, me, another senior member or younger member, or one of the admins can help. Oh, and make sure your articles are "plausible." (lol C4) KuHB1aM 08:05, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Well, yes, I had tried both of those options. I do know how to navigate a web site (sometimes). But, when I looked under Watercooler I couldn't, and still cannot, see this forum topic. I can only see the thread inquiring about the current timeline of the fanon universe. What could be the cause of this? Also, is my article not plausible in some way, or did you just mean that as general advice? Please tell me if so. I tried to stay as true to the canon as possible, though I admit I didn't originally intend to completely come up with what post-apocalyptic Florida is like.--Schneidend 10:57, 18 June 2009 (UTC) That's not your fault, it's an issue with the wiki, I'll contact someone to see how to fix the problem. Composite 4 15:15, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Your article is fine, btw. Composite 4 15:16, 18 June 2009 (UTC)